


永无宁日（第五章· 峰回路转 -上，PWP）

by Vaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaire/pseuds/Vaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅斯罗斯离开后，芬巩梦见了过去：他第一次遭遇情热时的情景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	永无宁日（第五章· 峰回路转 -上，PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:alpha！Maedhros/omega！Fingon  
> 属于《永无宁日》系列，全文连载于SY和LFT

前文链接地址：永无宁日（出处：随缘居）

 

**第五章 • 峰回路转**

 

　　芬巩知道自己游走在半梦半醒的幻觉里。他看见泰尔佩瑞安的金光披洒在洁白的宫殿墙壁上，反射出润泽璀璨的辉芒。他走上回廊，用手指细细摩挲高大挺拔的圆形立柱，微凉滑腻的触感从点燃了休眠已久的记忆。

　　这是璀璨无比的年代。

　　这是维林诺。

　　一阵清朗的欢笑从走廊另一端传来，精灵恍惚地抬头看去，两个相伴在一起的身影缓缓走近，他隐约知道那是谁。

　　红发的高大精灵丰神俊朗，看起来那样年轻，如同大理石雕像般的面庞上蕴着无忧的笑意。他穿着红色的礼服，不时向身侧的精灵低语。而伴在他身边的不是别人，正是芬巩自己。

　　黑发精灵有些怔愣地望着眼前这离奇的一幕，就像是透过真知晶球看见了遥远的旧日。那时他的堂兄如此光彩照人，一切龃龉都没有发生，一切悲歌也未曾唱响。那时他和他，如此要好。

　　芬巩移不动脚步，他想要离开，眼前的一言一笑都像一把锋利的刀，一刀比一刀深刻地凿进他的灵魂，提醒着他往日之美好全然倾覆，情谊业已葬送。

　　然而梅斯罗斯看见了他，一瞬间，陪伴在红发精灵身边的那个芬巩消失了。他的堂兄大步向他走来，笑意不减：“你在这里做什么。庆典要开始了。”

　　——庆典？

　　疑问盘旋在心间，芬巩却无暇顾及，他怔怔地看着红发精灵，想要收藏这张俊美面庞上的任何一点温柔。

　　“为了迎接欧尔威的拜访而举办的庆典，你不会忘了吧。”梅斯罗斯牵住堂弟的手，带着他向庭院里走去。

　　芬巩迷糊着任由对方带领，掌心传来温热的触感，指腹上有常年执剑而磨出的硬茧。忽然他惊呼一声，像是一根针扎破了装满沙子的口袋，记忆簌簌漏出。欧尔威的来访……庆典……维拉在上，他怎么会忘了这一天。他就是在这天，在庆典上遭遇了生平第一次情热。

　　也是在这天，和梅斯罗斯第一次发生了超越挚友与堂兄弟关系的亲密行为。

　　“怎么了？”察觉到了堂弟的异样，年长的精灵回头关切问道。

　　“不，我不去宴会了。”芬巩抽出手，他有着极糟糕的预感。果不其然，话音刚落，体内就腾起了久违的热度。

　　梅斯罗斯皱起眉：“发生了什么？你看起来心绪不宁。”他凑近了些，一丝清甜钻入鼻腔。

　　“维拉在上。”梅斯罗斯立刻明白了过来，身为一个alpha，他对omega的气味再敏锐不过。初次情热往往伴随着omega性征的彻底觉醒，因此会格外来势汹汹，如果没有药剂或者alpha的陪伴，几乎难以熬过。芬巩之前没有显露出任何他可能是omega的迹象，自然也没有提前制作独属于他的抑制药剂。

　　相较于梅斯罗斯的惊讶，芬巩很快冷静了下来。毕竟这只是梦境，虽然不晓得欲望之主伊尔牟为何要令他深陷这样一段回忆，但他并非不通事理的处子，自然也不会像当初一样惊慌失措。

　　“我必须回去。”精灵开口时发现嗓音已经变得沙哑。他后退了几步，尽量远离堂兄，此时离alpha太近难说是幸或不幸。

　　“你需要帮助。”梅斯罗斯一把抓住了面色潮红的堂弟，说着和当初一样的话语。

　　芬巩几乎被攥住手腕的触感烫伤，他喘了一下，感到力量从相贴的地方急速流失。

　　当初他被凶猛的情热冲击得毫无招架之力，却不曾理智全失，现在也是一样。彷佛是为了验证什么，他说出了和之前一模一样的话。

　　“你要怎么帮我？”

　　红发精灵的呼吸也变得急促起来，但声音依旧稳定。“你没有提前准备适用的药剂。”

　　他们对于这句话的隐含意心知肚明。

　　芬巩直视着堂兄的眼睛，那双铁灰色的眸子里溢满担忧急切，还有一丝无法遮掩的欲望。他想起那个黄昏，这双眼睛里浸满冷漠。

　　“Findo，听着，”梅斯罗斯捧住他滚烫的脸颊，离得极近，“你熬不过去。”

　　 _——不，我能，我已经成功了一次，尽管代价实在巨大。_

　　“我知道这是乘人之危，但我不能忍受其他alpha来做这件事。”他的手指摩挲着堂弟的唇瓣，彼此呼吸相缠：“不仅仅是alpha，我不能忍受其他任何精灵拥有你。我一直在想如果你是beta或者alpha，我不管付出多少也要把你占为己有，现在却发现你是omega……”

　　红发精灵几乎要吻上微张的唇瓣，紧紧相贴的身体让他们能清楚感觉到彼此下身的变化。“Findekano，我想要把你绑在身边，不论你是什么，我都不会放手。”

　　 _——我们到此为止罢。_

　　芬巩闭上眼，面前对他倾诉爱意的精灵与脑海里口吐残酷话语的精灵交织在一起。开始与结束，美好与崩毁，都来自于你。

　　“你没有给我留下选择的余地，”芬巩抬起胳膊搂住梅斯罗斯，说着只有自己能懂的话，“我也没有给自己留下。”

　　他吻上了堂兄的嘴唇，梦境似乎放大了感官，伴随着血液奔涌的嗡嗡声，心脏就要跳出胸膛。相触的双唇激起一阵酥麻，身体内部的空虚有如波浪翻涌，将情欲堆叠了一层又一层。

　　下一个瞬间，他们双双跌入宽大的床铺里。

　　芬巩头脑发热，难以自制地在堂兄的抚摸下颤抖，尽管是在梦里，发情期到来时的每一丝反应却都鲜明无比。

　　“Findo……”梅斯罗斯舔吻着他耳朵后方的敏感肌肤，这让黑发精灵发出小声的呻吟。“如果你感到不适，告诉我。”他们两个都毫无经验，老实讲梅斯罗斯身为alpha在这样的年纪依旧没有伴侣着实罕见，他已经下定决心如果芬巩是beta或者alpha，他便不会标记任何omega。然而命运何其跌宕，如今芬巩苏醒为了omega，或许再没有比这更幸运的事情了。

　　红发精灵把手伸进堂弟的衣衫里，触手的肌肤微热滑腻，带着一点湿意，牢牢吸附柱了他的手掌。他沿着腰侧揉捏而上，最初他还能控制着力道，可是当芬巩挺起胸膛将自己的乳首送到梅斯罗斯掌下，双腿不由自主地屈起蹭动他的腰侧时，一切都失控了。

　　芬巩被愈发猛烈的情热卷进了欲潮之中，在梦里他是初次发情，但事实上他早已经历了许多次。他搂住梅斯罗斯的脖颈，习惯性地凑过去索求亲吻，红艳的舌尖扫过对方的唇缝，探进去找寻对他吐露爱意与承诺的舌头。他感到堂兄滚烫的呼吸喷洒在脸颊上，在胸膛揉捏的手捻住了挺立的乳尖，微微拉扯。

　　“嗯……！”黑发精灵发出黏腻的鼻音，身体因为从胸膛上泛起的酥麻而颤栗不已，他感觉到身体内部正在缓缓发生变化，一种难以言说的渴求与空虚像是一团裹在烟雾里的火，燃得越来越旺。他蹭动着想要脱掉衣服，这些累赘被汗浸湿了，紧紧贴在身上分外难受。

　　上衣已经被梅斯罗斯撕开，余下的裤子也很快被他的堂兄扯掉，芬巩能感到当自己彻底暴露在对方面前时，梅斯罗斯骤然加粗的呼吸——没有了衣服的遮挡，omega浓郁的甜蜜气息铺天盖地。

　　“就是……快一点……”他难耐地在床单上蹭动，后穴开始微微翕张，渗出透明的体液，这感觉……精灵发出一声混合着挫败与焦躁的呻吟，梦境也好，回忆也好，他想要梅斯罗斯再次进入他，哪怕只是梦幻泡影，他也想再次和爱人亲密无间。

　　回答他的是胸膛上一阵被啃咬的刺痛，紧接着乳首被火热的口腔含住，大力吮吸。

　　黑发精灵的身体猛地一弹，又失力地跌回去。乳头被嘴唇抿住、被舌尖挑动、被牙齿轻咬的感觉像是身上炸开了一蓬蓬的火花，酥酥麻麻，酸软无力。他将五指插进堂兄的红发里，下意识攥紧了卷曲的发丝。“我，我想念这个……”

　　不知梅斯罗斯是没有听到，还是将其当做了芬巩陷入快感时的无意义呢喃，他又大力嘬弄了一口，接着放开了泛着水光的红肿乳首，撑起身体看着被情欲侵袭的堂弟。

　　“你想要什么。”

　　芬巩透过被眼泪濡湿的睫毛看着堂兄，嘴唇轻颤——他记得这句话，他记得当初在自己给出回答后梅斯罗斯是如何狂热地占有他，如何不留一丝余地地将他逼迫到极限，如何把所有的爱意都贯注到啃咬与抽送中。

　　“你……”芬巩几乎哽咽了，他看着对方的眼睛，从胸膛里挤出破碎的话语，“我想要你，我不想分开，我不想到此为止，不想……别走。”他抬手搭在自己的眼睛上，任由泪水沾湿了指缝。这只是梦，那么就让他在梦里肆意妄为一次，最起码在这个梦里他们毫无嫌隙，即将融为一体，他的堂兄依旧爱着他。

　　和他记忆中的一致，梅斯罗斯沉默了片刻，握住他的脚踝，力道不大却无比坚定地拉开了双腿。

　　芬巩知道那里是一副什么模样，他曾经被梅斯罗斯抱着在镜子前打开过身体，那里肯定已经一片润泽，前方的性器高高翘起，不断有前液从顶端张开的缝隙里滑落，透明的液体顺着茎身淌到囊袋上……而他的后穴则微微开阖着，蠕动的甬道送出一波又一波的体液，从穴口溢出将臀缝搞得一片湿滑，在身下的床铺上泅出团团水迹。

　　“直接进来……”芬巩主动将双腿分得更开，抬起一条腿勾住梅斯罗斯的腰，把自己更多的呈现给对方，以一种毫无保留、完全交付的姿态。

　　火热的呼吸拂过紧绷的大腿内侧，在汗湿的肌肤上激起一片酥麻。两根手指扫过湿滑的臀缝，戳刺红润的穴口。“棒极了，Findo……”梅斯罗斯低头在对方挺立的性器顶端落下一个吻。

　　“嗯……”芬巩向上弓起腰，感受着手指挤开微张的入口，挤入了湿热的内里。覆盖着一层薄茧的指腹擦过敏感柔嫩的肠壁。掀起的快感直窜入脑。

　　又一股体液从omega的身体内部渗出，顺着手指淌下，沾湿了梅斯罗斯的手掌。

　　“别折磨我，快点……”芬巩难耐地在床铺上扭动，腰肢抬起又落下，他的身体内部好像出现了巨大的空洞，不满，不够，不行……“不要手指……”精灵蹙起眉，和说的话相反，他的内壁剧烈收缩着，把手指向里吞咽。

　　很快，那两根手指离开了。

　　在芬巩不乐意的轻哼声中，一根坚硬灼烫的东西抵在了入口。无比熟悉的温度和触感令他茫然的神智有了片刻的清醒，这是属于梅斯罗斯的，这份坚硬和火热是因为他，他能在他身上掀起疯狂的巨浪，卷走一切，给予一切。

　　黑发精灵不由自主向下凑了凑，翕张的穴口亲吻着湿润的顶端。

　　他看着梅斯罗斯，被情欲熏染的眼眸里倒映着对方竭力忍耐的面容和肌肉贲张的躯体。

　　下一刻，肉刃撞入了他的身体。

　　芬巩的腰肢猛然一颤，双手紧紧攥着身下的床单。闯进他身体里的东西勃勃跃动着，被湿软的内壁紧紧裹住。一时间他们都没动，只是互相凝视着急速喘息，楔进体内的性器随着呼吸而轻轻戳刺，只是如此，就撩出了巨大的酥麻刺激。

　　梅斯罗斯握住芬巩攥紧织物的手，五指坚定地插入指缝，将其扣在黑发精灵的脑袋两侧。

　　“这么湿……”他挺腰向里顶弄了一下，收获了一声带颤的喉音。“又这么紧。”性器慢慢退出，内壁不舍地缠着肉棒，吮吸着想要让它留下。

　　芬巩收紧了双腿，脚后跟在堂兄的腰背上轻轻蹭动：“因为你，都是因为你……”他的话断在了嗓子里，因为抽插突然变得猛烈起来，硬挺的阴茎整个拔出后又迅速插入，肉棱刮擦过颤动的肠壁，爆裂出难以形容灵魂的快感。

　　穴口紧紧圈着埋在其中的性器，丰沛的体液随着抽插从圈缝里溢了出来，使得肉体的拍击声里夹杂了粘腻的水音。芬巩只觉得从身体内部腾起的酥痒啃咬着他的灵魂，神智被越来越凶狠的顶弄挤得不知所踪。他想要搂着梅斯罗斯，但是双手却被对方按在了床上，只能挺起胸膛发出啜泣一般的声音。

　　当性器再一次撞入他的身体，芬巩蜷起脚趾，无意识地睁大了眼睛，他能感觉到身体内部有什么正在变化，甬道深处有什么正缓缓打开。

　　梅斯罗斯也察觉到了，这是写入本能的自然法则：一个alpha要进入一个omega的内腔，将属于自己的精液灌注进去，彻底标记这名omega，让他从此成为自己的所有物，并为自己诞下子嗣。

　　芬巩瞬间回神，却被快感搞得只能喘息颤抖，他感到一丝惶恐。“不，Maitimo，我已经不能……”

　　“我不会标记你，”梅斯罗斯粗喘着气说道，一滴汗水从他的脸颊上滑落，砸在芬巩的胸膛上，“暂时不会，这是你初次发情，我会等你准备好。”

　　芬巩恍然一愣，对了，这只是个梦境，只是旧日时光的重演。

　　梅斯罗斯低头吻住他，松开了对他双手的钳制，扳住双腿将他折得更弯，进入得更深，几乎每次都擦过内部的腔室入口。

　　而这带来的快感几乎是可怕的，芬巩不知道自己哭喊了些什么，不知道自己露出了怎样放纵的情态，唯一感受到的就是在体内肆虐的火热性器，一下一下地有力捣弄着，将他填满，让他哭泣，给他极乐。

　　“……但我会射在里面，”梅斯罗斯舔吻着他的脖颈一侧，像是某种捕食者在撕咬猎物的咽喉，“你会喜欢的。”

　　芬巩能给出的回答就是抱紧梅斯罗斯，用心脏遽烈跳动的声响和夹杂着哭音的呻吟来给予同意。

　　灼热的体液灌进他的体内，一波波激射在柔软至极的内壁上，芬巩感到眼前炸开一片绚烂的光斑，身体被高高抛起，在呼啸的快感中不断下坠，下坠……

　　当意识再次回笼之时，他看见梅斯罗斯俯趴在自己上方，欲望还未从眼角眉梢退去。他想开口，却发现嘴唇好像黏到了一起，无论如何也张不开；他想拥抱对方，双臂却犹如捆绑了万钧巨石，无论如何也抬不起。他睁大了眼睛，却发现爱人的面容越来越模糊，四周的光景月越来越黯淡……

　　他知道这场梦结束了。

　　下个瞬间，一阵喧阗之声闯入了他的脑海：脚步声、叫喊声、金属碰撞声、马匹嘶鸣声……

　　芬巩猛然睁开了双眼，从简陋的地铺上一跃而起，理智已经接管了头脑——这里是威斯林山脉西麓，他正和特冈一路向西而行，日前临时起意折北而上，来到了一处裂隙，昨天就休息在此处。

　　芬巩一把撩开帐篷钻了出去，看见特冈正在疾步向他走来。

　　“斥候回报，有半兽人军队潜伏了过来。”年轻的诺多王子虽然皱着眉，语气倒和平时一般波澜不惊。

　　“来了多少。”芬巩打个唿哨，唤来了自己的坐骑。

　　“一小队。”

　　芬巩翻身上马，拔出了闪亮的长剑。“既如此，就让他们有去无回。”说罢，双腿一夹马腹，奔了出去。

　　特冈依旧蹙着眉，唤来一名侍卫命他尽快返回米斯林，将情况告知芬国昐。虽然哨兵回报半兽人只有一队，但他总觉得事情并没有这么简单。

　　·TBC·

 

梅熊的初次肉大概就是这么个情况，因为是回忆杀，所以有些现实和虚幻交织的感觉。日有所思夜有所梦，小熊会做这样的梦，归根结底都是太思念大梅了（。这样的肉有点一言难尽的，明明是美好的回忆，却带着清醒的意识，将过去在物是人非中重新再来一遍。  
不过这章叫”峰回路转“，下一次更新就会出现转机了，大梅的脑洞很快就能补上了！


End file.
